Visions of Camelot
by Honourable Fool
Summary: A series of 100 word ficlets featuring all our favourite characters.
1. Invisible

AW/ Alright, presumably you know why you are here; because you love reading more about Merlin and Arthur. These aren't going to be your typical fanfictions. This is literally going to be a series of ficlets (100, to be precise, so long as I get through them all). If anyone's on , there's a comm called Ficlets100, that's where I got this from. Anywho, I have 100 prompts, and only 100 words to spend on each one. I've decided I might as well post them here, as I am building up to a big Merlin project, and doing a little practice in the mean time. The prompt for each one is in the title. Mostly they won't be in any specific order, but occasionally there may be a small serial, in which case I'll let you know here! Anywho, I'll stop babbling. Let the ficlets commence! (Oh, and let me establish here that comments, criticisms, and tomatoes are always welcome and encouraged.)

**Characters: **Merlin and Arthur

Invisible

Removed. As a child pressing his face against a cracked door, struggling to see the adult world that lay beyond. That was how he felt as he watched Sir Calvin being congratulated.

"Amazing!" the knights cried.

"Saved my life!" Arthur exclaimed.

Merlin sighed, knowing that would never be him. Perhaps it was better this way, so that he might continue to guard Arthur's life in secret, keep his head on, and no one was the wiser. Still, telling himself that didn't help the hole inside, or how invisible he felt.

"Merlin, get the horses."

"Yes, Sire." Well, not quite invisible…


	2. Rose

**Characters:** Arthur/Guinevere

Rose

Arthur contemplated his masterpiece. His bed was in utter disarray, the blanket in a heap. Anxiously, he fluffed it, checking the lay of the folds, making sure they didn't crush…

A knock came, and he started around guiltily. Dashing to his desk and picking up a pen, he called, "Enter," trying to look busy.

Feigning disinterest, Arthur watched as Gwen set about fixing his bedsheets with a sigh. Her hands froze as she unfolded the blanket. Their eyes met, the secret glimmering between them, almost tangible. And then it was gone, hidden behind the secret she held to her bosom.


	3. Lies

AW/ I feel honour-bound to warn you that this one contains spoilers for the end of series 3. You were warned. Read at your own peril. Second, this is also a bit of a two-parter. It feeds directly into the next one, 050 Truth. Please read together. And as always, comments are love.

**Characters:** Morgana (Uther, Arthur)

Lies

Like glass when a hammer has been taken to it, everything had shattered.

Uther's reign lay in pieces at her feet, his kingdom brought to its knees before her throne, and Morgana looked on haughtily, feeling only pleasure. The weight of her crown seemed to lift her above the stinking masses that cowered at her glance as she surveyed her work. Uther, cast down by her will, Arthur banished, and she; victorious.

At last the truth was laid bare for all to see, at last she was free. No longer would she play the loving Ward. Now she was Queen.


	4. Truth

AW/ And the conclusion.

**Characters:** Arthur, Merlin

Truth

"Anyone with Magic can never be trusted."

"Of course, Sire." The lie caught in his throat, and for a moment he thought he would suffocate around it. But he swallowed, and it passed.

"The worst part is… If she'd only come to me… Maybe…" Arthur sighed, turning his back on the darkening window. "You'd never lie to me like that, Merlin." he said with absolute trust and confidence.

Inside, Merlin's heart cracked. Carefully schooling his face into a mask of a smile, he answered, "You can trust me, Arthur."

The Prince smiled, reassured, while inside Merlin broke beneath the weight.


	5. Memory

AW/ So I'm back with more of these. Finally. I'm just slowly chipping away at my prompt list, whenever the mood catches me. As always, I love your feedback. Oh, and if anyone is curious they can go here to see the prompt list I'm working off of in my livejournal.

**Character:** Balinor

Memory

The boy had been staring at him all evening, and it was beginning to rile his nerves. There was something in his eyes, something in the way he said his name, which stirred old memories, things he had long hoped to forget.

Yet this Merlin sat there, leaning across the fire, face hungry for his story, and Balinor could not help but think of _her_. His eyes shone the same way hers had, his voice even held some of her cadence.

But she was gone, forever lost to him, so he turned his back on the boy and her memory.


	6. Alone

AW/ This one is my first Writer's Choice. I could choose any prompt I wanted and, after finally watching the first two episodes of series 3, I could not get this idea out of my head. It is a bit spoilery for those two episodes, but not much, just as an fyi.

**Characters:** Arthur (Merlin)

Alone

Below, nine thousand refugees sat huddled, awaiting their fate. At the walls, five thousand knights stood awaiting orders to defend their home. In his room, Arthur stood alone.

The future king raised his head from dark musings, turning from the valley flooded with Cenred's army. Comfort lay in the ritual of donning his armour, servant and master together. And in Merlin's eye was solidarity, confidence in his posture, faith in his voice. It instilled in Arthur a strange comfort.

The past four years Merlin had faced every danger with him, and here he was still at Arthur's side, not alone.


	7. Hair

AW/ So this one is unique in that it is the first one not to be named after its prompt. The prompt was actually Hair (listed in the chapter list), but as Hair was more the inspiration than the theme, I gave it a different title. Really has nothing to do with any of the plot, just a fun moment, but I do set it in series 4.

**Characters:** Gwaine, Percival

Clash

The clash of metal sang off the battlement walls, thrumming in the air like a living thing. The sound rang across the field over the buzz of chatter from the gathering crowd. Wagers were called between watchers as the two knights smashed into one another, the smaller bouncing off his opponent, swinging his sword wildly.

"Maybe if you cut your hair you could actually see me." Percival teased.

Gwaine tossed his head, locks flying. "You know, jealousy, it's such an ugly colour."

The giant lunged, his bastard sword flashing. Gwaine's blade flickered in a fluid motion, sending Percival's blade soaring.


	8. Dagger

AW/ Alright, so I cheated on this one. I loved the idea of this and when I finally sat down to write it the words just flowed. Unfortunately, they left me a bit over. By nearly 60 words. I published a cut version in the contest on livejournal, but I still love the extended version best, so that's what I'm publishing here. You can go see the 100 word version if you're curious, but it doesn't have the same flow, only the bare bones.

Also, **MAJOR SPOILERS** for Series 3 episode "The Crystal Cave" and the rest of that series.

**Character:** Morgana (Uther)

Dagger

The words echoed in her mind, each reverberation like a dagger to her heart, yet she could not get them out of her head. All these years he had been content to lie to her, was still lying to her, after all he had put her through… She felt dirty just knowing his blood ran in her veins, until it became like an itch she desperately wanted to scrub away, but could not. The truth could not be washed away.

The man she had wept for all these years was, in fact, nothing to her. And the man who had feigned to care for her, had imprisoned her in a hell made of fear, he was her father. Not that he would acknowledge it. God forbid anything might threaten the claim of his precious Arthur.

Morgana lingered in the shadows, hand steady upon her gift, and knew, now more than ever, she wanted Uther dead.


	9. Hope

AW/ I am on a roll with these! Couple notes for this one. First, it takes place pre-show. This is sort of what I imagine happened the first time Gwen and Morgana met, just after Morgana arrived in Camelot. I see this as the beginning of the close bond they shared all through the first two series. Second, it's a little different from my other ones. I decided that the form that best served my purposes here was a dialogue or script, so really bare bones on the descriptions. Just imagine them talking the way they normally do and I think it'll sound better than if you read it straight.

**Characters:** Gwen, Morgana

Hope

The girls peeked awkwardly at each other into the silence.

"I'm Guinevere, but my father calls me Gwen." The other girl managed a weak smile.

"I'm Morgana."

"Yes, I know." The silence stretched. "Would you like me to do your hair for bed? My Lady! What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I'm not normally like this. I just…"

"I understand. I know how hard it must be. My mother died only last year. I thought I'd never be happy again."

"And now?"

"I still miss her. But I have my father and brother."

"I don't have anyone."

"You do now."

"Who?"

"Me."

.

.

AW/ I love hearing what you think.


	10. Water

AW/ I must be crazy, and yet I've just cranked out another one of these! Damn! Takes place series 3, prior to The Crystal Cave, but really at any point in series 3. Spoilers only if you know nothing of series 3.

**Character(s):** Morgana (Morgause)

.

Water

"We must be patient, sister." Morgause chided, kissing her cheek before melting into the shadows cast by her torch.

Of course she was right, Morgana thought, making her way back to her chambers. Like the stream that steadily chips away at the side of a hill, with time and patience she would bring Uther to his knees. It was difficult to remember when every day she was forced to simper and smile, feigning love for the man she hated.

Patience and time. Then, like the river coursing down the mountainside, she would topple the mighty Uther and his rotten kingdom.


	11. Desperation

AW/ I've got another serial for you! This one is in five parts, and, without giving anything away, I can tell you it is entirely about the births of Arthur and Merlin. Also, it is all pre-show. Clearly, because how else could it be about the two main characters being born? Anywho, I'll shut up now.

**Characers:** Uther, Gaius

Two Sides of the Coin

Part I

Desperation

"Sire, I beg you. Think carefully on this." The young king was a silhouette against the window, but Gaius stared him down, willing him to see sense. "There will be a terrible price…"

"I have no other choice." Uther interrupted. "Without an heir my kingdom is not secure, our enemies know this. I must do something." At last he turned from the window, desperation lining his face, a fire Gaius had never before seen burning in his eyes. "Please, help me."

It went against all his instincts, yet Uther was both his king and his friend. "I will fetch Nimueh."


	12. Hate

AW/ Part 2 speaks for itself.

**Characters:** Uther, Gaius

Two Sides of the Coin

Part II

Hate

Ygraine's body was still warm. Uther sat at her side, his face in shadows, oblivious to the infant in his arms.

"I should have listened to you, Gaius. I should never…" the child shifted in his sleep.

"Sire…"

Slowly, the king lifted his eyes. "I see now what I should have always known. Magic is evil. It corrupts all who touch it until they themselves become evil. It has infested my kingdom and – murdered my wife. I will not allow it to continue. I will forge a new world for my son. I will not rest until I have justice."


	13. Love

AW/ We shift scenes here, and jump time again. We've abandoned the high walls of Camelot for the green fields of Ealdor. I'll let you guys judge the rest for yourselves.

**Characters:** Balinor/Hunith

Two Sides of the Coin

Part III

Love

The dawn kissed her limbs with tawny tones, painting them gold, her long hair falling in dark rivers across the rough-spun cloth. Maneuvering carefully, he leaned his mouth against her shoulder, smiling as he watched her eyelids flutter in sleep.

As much as he loved her, he was in awe of her.

Wounds he thought never to heal were forgotten. Hunith had banished them all. With her kindness and her stubbornness she had given him a home, had made him whole again. And Balinor knew, as he held her in his arms, there was nowhere else he would call home.


	14. Pain

AW/ It rather speaks for itself, I imagine.

**Characters:** Balinor/Hunith

Two Sides of the Coin

Part IV

Pain

The injustice of it burned his heart.

What was his crime? What could he possibly have done to deserve this? Witnessing the slaughter of his kind, the destruction of all he held dear, that wasn't enough. Now he was hunted, like an animal, forced to flee the home he had made, the woman he loved…

He felt her presence at his side, her stolid strength a quiet comfort, yet one he was about to lose forever.

Their eyes met, every treasured moment from the past year flooding his mind, and in his heart Balinor knew they would never meet again.


	15. Lost

AW/ The final chapter. Maybe I should call it Gift instead...

**Character:** Hunith

Two Sides of the Coin

Part V

Lost

Questions flooded her mind with each frantic beat of her heart. The familiar objects of her home bloomed with the dawning light, yet they'd never looked so foreign. The once tiny confines of her house seemed cavernous in their emptiness, bereft of all the comfort they once brought her. She was alone.

She watched her hands on her still flat stomach.

_I can't hide this for long… If they find out… If the child is like his father…_

She stopped. Balinor had left her, had been forced to flee. This one last gift he had given her. Nothing else mattered.


	16. Time

AW/ This one is actually the start of another short series in three parts. It's another one of my Writer's Choice prompts because I felt like I needed some kind of lead-in to the next two parts, which, I gotta warn you, are much darker. It all takes place S2:E12, "The Fires of Idirsholas".

Oh, and as it's been a while since I did one of these:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Merlin, it's characters, or anything else having to do with this show. However, I would take a Collin Morgan or Eoin Macken for Christmas! Or both! I'm easy.

**Characters:** Merlin, Arthur, Morgana

* * *

><p>The Turning of the Tides<p>

Part I

Time

Sleep clung to the corners of his eyes, weighing down each of his limbs, making his breath come in laboured gasps that raked his chest. Half collapsing against the barred door, he felt his knees tremble as he looked back. Morgana was pale, even for her, seeming somehow lost.

"Must be the potion Gaius gave her."

"Must be." He lied.

Merlin could feel the ground groaning under the weight of such evil magic as the Knights approached. Beside him, Arthur was fading, the sickness robbing him of strength, and he could feel himself about to succumb. There was no time.

* * *

><p>AW Now, before I get complaints, I know I got the words and scene a little mixed up, but I did it fort of on purpose. I just have limited space and a point to make, and this was the easiest way to do it. It fit so nicely!


	17. Life

**Warning: Rating is PG 13 for scenes of Death.**

AW/ Wanted to put that first as I'm not changing the rating of the whole thing. This is later on in the same episode. This one and the next do try and play off each other like "Lies" and "Truth" did. Hope I succeeded.

**Characters:** Merlin, Morgana

* * *

><p>The Turning of the Tide<p>

Part II

Life

He felt her gasp like a knife to the heart. Everything in him wanted to run away, to not have to see his guilt, but he wouldn't abandon her. Merlin turned to her.

Confusion changed to terror as he nodded, the breath rattling in her lungs changing to a panicked gasp. She fought him weakly as he tried to hold her, comfort her. He wanted her to understand, needed her to know, this wasn't what he wanted.

Slowly, Morgana's body fell limp in his arms, no longer struggling for breath. And as she died, he knew that they were saved


	18. Death

**Warning: Rating is PG 13.**

AW/ the Death scene's over, but I'd still rate this one PG 13. It's dark stuff. Anywho, this is what I imagine happened after Ep. 12 was over. I'm still undecided about the ending, but it was the best I could fit in at the time.

**Characters: **Morgana, Morgause

* * *

><p>The Turning of the Tide<p>

Part III

Death

"I am sorry, sister." She could sense the sincerity in Morgause's voice. Though it comforted her, it changed nothing.

"I don't blame you. It's them that should be sorry. Swear to me, we will make them pay for this. I want Uther to suffer as I have suffered this past year. For all of them to know what it is to hate who and what they are. I want to see Camelot brought to its knees."

"I swear, it will be done."

As she left, Morgana caught her reflection in the mirror, and did not recognize the face looking back.


	19. Dinosaur

AW/ Back again with more Visions of Camelot! Sorry about the hiatus. Distractions abound. Anywho, got just the one for you today, but I've got others brewing in my brain-stuffs. The prompt for this one is actually Dinosaur, so named on the chapter menu, but as I don't really see dinosaurs fitting into Merlin's world, I sorta went a different route. I could've taken the obvious choice and gone with Dragons, but something different came to me when I sat down to think about it, so the title is actually Monster. You'll understand when you read it. Takes place pre-show, just another one of those moments I've imagined since episode one. Reviews are love! Oh, and hopefully the next ones won't take me so long to plug out.

**Characters:** Merlin, Hunith

Monster

"Mother, am I a monster?"

"What?" She cried.

"Today, when we were playing Knights and Monsters, Will said that anything that uses magic is a monster, and evil."

She looked down at the child for a long, thoughtful minute. "Am I a monster?"

"No!"

"And you are my son. So how could I have given birth to a monster unless I was one myself? Hm? Now, I don't want to hear any more of this monster talk, alright?"

Merlin smiled as his mother turned away from him. But somewhere deep within the question had already taken root; What was he?


	20. Faith

AW/ Takes place episode 4.07, "The Secret Sharer" and my first official series four ficlet! Woot! I was just so entranced by the image of Alator kneeling before Merlin, I had to dwell on it.

**Characters:** Merlin, Alator

**Disclaimer:** I'll do one of these about every ten chapters. I do not own Merlin or any of the characters. I simply enjoy reveling in their sorrows and their joys.

Faith

Fear lingered in his trembling knees, urging him to run, but confusion kept him still as he looked down on the man bowing at his feet.

"But, you were working with Morgana."

Light glinted off Alator's bald pate as he lifted his head. "Before I understood who you are." Reaching into a pouch, he pulled out a bracelet that he tossed to the ground. "She will hear nothing of you from me."

The question burned in his throat as he asked, "Why?"

His grey eyes glinted with a vaguely familiar feeling. "Because I believe in the world you will create."


End file.
